parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Kermit the Frog
Kermit the Frog is a Muppet character and Jim Henson's most well-known creation. Introduced in 1955, Kermit is the straight man protagonist of numerous Muppet productions, most notably Sesame Street and The Muppet Show, as well as in movies, specials, and public service announcements through the years. Henson originally performed Kermit until his death in 1990; Steve Whitmire performed Kermit from that time up until his dismissal from the role in 2016. Kermit is currently performed by Matt Vogel. He was also voiced by Frank Welker in Muppet Babies and occasionally in other animation projects. Jim Henson's most famous Muppet creation, was the star and host of The Muppet Show, played a significant role on Sesame Street, and served as the logo of The Jim Henson Company. He continues to star in the Muppet movies and makes numerous TV appearances. Kermit grew up with thousands of siblings, and has talked occasionally about other members of his family. His childhood adventures were chronicled in the 2002 video Kermit's Swamp Years ''to discover he has some more friends like Croaker, Goggles andBlotch, also he has a nephew named Robin. Miss Piggy insists that she and Kermit got married in ''The Muppets Take Manhattan and that they're very happy. Kermit disagrees, claiming that it was just a movie and that in real life, they have a "professional relationship" (meaning he thinks they're professionals and she thinks they're in a relationship). Kermit's most well-known catchphrase is "Hi-ho, Kermit the Frog here!" He typically introduced acts on The Muppet Show by waving his arms wildly and shouting "Yaaaay!" (a technique he learned from his old acting coach, Mr. Dawson). Kermit has been credited as the writer of three books: For Every Child, A Better World; One Frog Can Make a Difference; and Before You Leap. Beauty and the Aardvark He Played as Lumiere He is a candlestick Frozen (CoolZClassic Style) He Played as Olaf He is a snowman Deadly Friend (Nikkdisneylover8390's Animal Style) He Played as BB Robot The Great Black Mouse Detective He Played as Dr. Dawson Sailor Izzy He Played as Tuxedo Mask My Neighbor Charizard Played as Tatsuo Kusakabe The Little Garfield, The Little Garfield II: Return to the Sea & The Little Garfield 3: Garfield's Beginning Played as Sebastian Cartoon Inc. (My Version) and Animals Inc Played as Mike Frog-A-Doodle and Frog-A-Doodle 2: Bambi's Great Adventure He played as Chanticleer Kermiladdin He played as Aladdin He is a street rat Homeward Bound 2 Lost in the City (Disney and Sega Version) He played as Lucky Lasorda Belldandy White and the Seven Muppets He played as Doc The Mouse King He played as Timon He is a merrkat The Return of Kermit He played as Lenny Fisherman The Great Muppet Detective He played as Basil Kermit Pan He played as Peter Pan He is a boy who never grows up Jasminerella He played as Jaq The Muppet King He played as Adult Simba He is a lion Kermit the Frog (aka Frosty the Snowman), Kermit's Winter Wonderland, Mickey and Kermit's Christmas in July and Kermit Returns, He played as Frosty the Snowman Mickeyladdin (MickeyAndKermitFan Style) He played as Genie Tweety Bird & Company He played as Dodger Children Story, Children Story 2, Children Story 3 He played as Slinky Dog Orinoco Hood He played as Sexton Mouse He is a mouse The Rescuers Down Under (Disney and Sega Animal Style) He played by Red Pearlhontas He played as Thomas The Mouse and the Bear He played as Dinky The Great Womble Detective He played as Frog and Salamander on Bike Kermicules He played as Hercules The Frog of Notre Dame and The Frog of Notre Dame 2 He played as Quasimodo The Penguin of Notre Dame He played as Captain Phoebus The Little Mer-Pureheart 2: Return to the Sea He played as Tip The Donkey of Notre Dame He played as Hugo The Bird of Notre Dame He played as Clopin CartoonTales He played as Pa Grape Canal Famille Guy He played as Dr. Elmer Hartman SpongeBob Hears a Muppet! He played as Mayor Ned McDodd The Little Mer-Izzy He played as a Eric Skippy's Bad Fur Day and Skippy's Big Reunion He played as Birdy The Frog and the Bear He Played as Adult Tod Beauty and the Hunchback He Played as Lumiere Wee Sing Together He Played as Hum Bear He plays Beast in Beauty and the Frog A Bunny Chirstmas He Played as Simon Seville He is a chipmunk GoGoRiki (Disney and Sega Style) He Played as Pogoriki Kermit and Conker He played as Ratchet He is a lombax Cartoon Story (Austin A Style) he Played as Robot He is a Robot Toy The Bear King He played as Rafiki CharacterTales He played Bob the Tomato He is a tomato Oscar and Elmo: The Movie He played as Droopy He is a dog Captain Grover: The First Epic Movie He played as Melvin See Also: Main Article: Baby Kermit Portrayals: * In The Animes (Aka Muppets) for 170Movies he is Played by Ash Ketchum * In The Muppets (1701Movies Style) he was Played by Alvin Seville * In The Teenagers (Aka Muppets) for chris1703 By Darien Chiba Gallery: Kermit the Frog in Muppet Classic Theater.jpg|Kermit the Frog in Muppet Classic Theater Kermit the Frog in Muppets Most Wanted.jpg|Kermit the Frog in Muppets Most Wanted Kermit the Frog.png KermitTMM.jpg Kermit.jpg Muppets most wanted 18.png muppets-from-space-disneyscreencaps.com-3784.jpg muppets-from-space-disneyscreencaps.com-3809.jpg muppets-from-space-disneyscreencaps.com-3846.jpg muppets-from-space-disneyscreencaps.com-3868.jpg muppets-from-space-disneyscreencaps.com-3871.jpg muppets-from-space-disneyscreencaps.com-3872.jpg muppets-from-space-disneyscreencaps.com-3875.jpg muppets-from-space-disneyscreencaps.com-3876.jpg muppets-from-space-disneyscreencaps.com-3880.jpg muppets-from-space-disneyscreencaps.com-4013.jpg muppets-from-space-disneyscreencaps.com-4014.jpg muppet-treasure-island-disneyscreencaps.com-3119.jpg muppet-treasure-island-disneyscreencaps.com-3137.jpg muppet-treasure-island-disneyscreencaps.com-3160.jpg muppet-treasure-island-disneyscreencaps.com-3168.jpg muppet-treasure-island-disneyscreencaps.com-3189.jpg muppet-treasure-island-disneyscreencaps.com-3215.jpg muppet-treasure-island-disneyscreencaps.com-3217.jpg muppet-treasure-island-disneyscreencaps.com-3322.jpg muppet-treasure-island-disneyscreencaps.com-3323.jpg muppet-treasure-island-disneyscreencaps.com-3327.jpg muppet-treasure-island-disneyscreencaps.com-3328.jpg muppet-treasure-island-disneyscreencaps.com-3330.jpg muppet-treasure-island-disneyscreencaps.com-3331.jpg muppet-treasure-island-disneyscreencaps.com-3359.jpg muppet-treasure-island-disneyscreencaps.com-3774.jpg muppet-treasure-island-disneyscreencaps.com-3775.jpg muppet-treasure-island-disneyscreencaps.com-3783.jpg muppet-treasure-island-disneyscreencaps.com-3787.jpg muppet-treasure-island-disneyscreencaps.com-3795.jpg muppet-treasure-island-disneyscreencaps.com-3797.jpg muppet-treasure-island-disneyscreencaps.com-3903.jpg muppet-treasure-island-disneyscreencaps.com-3905.jpg muppet-treasure-island-disneyscreencaps.com-3908.jpg muppet-treasure-island-disneyscreencaps.com-3910.jpg muppet-treasure-island-disneyscreencaps.com-3913.jpg muppet-treasure-island-disneyscreencaps.com-3914.jpg muppet-treasure-island-disneyscreencaps.com-3915.jpg muppet-treasure-island-disneyscreencaps.com-3928.jpg muppet-treasure-island-disneyscreencaps.com-3929.jpg muppet-treasure-island-disneyscreencaps.com-3930.jpg muppet-treasure-island-disneyscreencaps.com-3931.jpg muppet-treasure-island-disneyscreencaps.com-3956.jpg muppet-treasure-island-disneyscreencaps.com-3957.jpg muppet-treasure-island-disneyscreencaps.com-3958.jpg muppet-treasure-island-disneyscreencaps.com-3959.jpg muppet-treasure-island-disneyscreencaps.com-3960.jpg muppets-christmas-carol-disneyscreencaps.com-7928.jpg muppets-christmas-carol-disneyscreencaps.com-7963.jpg muppets-christmas-carol-disneyscreencaps.com-7964.jpg muppets-christmas-carol-disneyscreencaps.com-7965.jpg muppets-christmas-carol-disneyscreencaps.com-7966.jpg muppets-christmas-carol-disneyscreencaps.com-7967.jpg muppets-christmas-carol-disneyscreencaps.com-7968.jpg muppets-christmas-carol-disneyscreencaps.com-7969.jpg The muppets take manhattan 13.png Tex beat kermit.jpg Piggy happy joy.jpg Muppets together again 2.jpg Muppet show everyone.jpg More muppets robot.jpg Kermit sing.jpg Kermit sadness.jpg Kermit the Frog.jpg Nickyholiday.jpg Reporter Kermit 1.png Kermit-2011.png Kermit-the-frog.jpg Baby Kermit.jpg Baby Kermit (from Muppet Babies) as Tommy Pickles.png KermitSS.jpg Kermit about drive.png The muppets 28058.jpg Walter kermit 2015.png MuppetBabies-BabyKermit.jpg Baby-Kermit-Indy.jpg Wedding-mb.jpg MuppetFeature.jpg Hueydeweylouie.jpg Muppets most wanted 18.png Muppets 2011 Screenshot 0785.jpg Muppets 2011 Screenshot 0798.jpg Muppets 2011 Screenshot 0947.jpg Muppets 2011 Screenshot 0991.jpg Very Merry Muppet Christmas Screenshot 0116.jpg Very Merry Muppet Christmas Screenshot 0594.jpg Very Merry Muppet Christmas Screenshot 0607.jpg Kermit the Frog200.jpg Baby Kermit 2018.jpg 20160123 154926.jpg Kermit the Frog in The Muppets at Walt Disney World.jpg Kermit the Frog in The Colbert Report.jpg Kermit the Frog in Good Luck Charlie.jpg Kermit the Frog in The Voice.jpg Kermit the Frog in The Late Show with Stephen Colbert.jpg Kermit the Frog in The Muppets (2015).jpg Kermit the Frog in A Very Pentatonix Christmas Special.jpg Baby Kermit in Muppet Babies (2018).jpg maxresdefault - 2019-07-06T183259.273.jpg The_Gang_of_Muppet_Babies.png Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Frogs Category:Green Characters Category:Sweet Characters Category:The Muppets Characters Category:Sesame Street Characters Category:Adults Category:Singing characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Disney Live-Action Characters Category:Disney Franchise Characters Category:Studio Mascots Category:Columbia Pictures Characters Category:Characters Appeared With The Logo Category:Jim Henson Characters Category:Uncles Category:Fathers Category:Wise Characters Category:Friendly Characters Category:Funny Characters Category:Nice Characters Category:Fat Characters Category:Rated G Characters Category:Rated PG Characters Category:ABC Characters Category:Cute Characters Category:Dimwits Category:Non Villains Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Naked Category:Those eaten Category:Nick And Joy's Adventure Characters Category:Comedians Category:Chefs Category:Superheroes Category:Jim Henson Pictures Characters Category:Loves Category:Disney characters Category:HEROES Category:Lovers Category:Cowboys and Cowgirls Category:Muppet characters Category:Muppet Treasure Island characters Category:Robot Chicken Characters Category:Memes Category:Screaming Characters Category:1955 Introductions Category:Family Guy Characters Category:Puppets Category:Characters who wear collar Category:Tails Gets Trolled Characters Category:Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue Characters Category:Narrators Category:Brothers Category:Straight Category:Gay Category:Crazy Characters Category:Pirates Category:Characters Who Roar Category:PBS Kids Characters Category:Wreck-It Ralph Characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Reptiles Category:Characters who inflate Category:Systariansrule2024’s Characters Category:Cartoon Network Characters Category:Vinnytovar Category:Superhero Buttercup Characters